Grave Meetings
by horseluver657
Summary: HI, this is my second one and this time it's a AntauriChiro, fatherson thing. Please review, and once again, I don't really care how you review, but I would appreciate it if you don't give me any flames.


_**Hi! Me again... this is a little Antauri/Chiro, Father/Son moment thing. But I can't help but be kind a worried about it. I have this terrible feeling that I made Antauri OOC. I hope I didn't too badly...anyway. It's not quite as good as my Spova one, but, I guess it's ok. I'm thinking about making a chapter story. But the problem is. I don't know what I should do it about. Sweatdrop I'll think of something. Please tell me what you think and what you think I should work on. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone! **_

_**Grave Meetings**_

I tried to block out the annoying racket of the video game Sprx, Otto and Nova were doing. It always seemed to lead to fights, which were usually Nova and Sprx centered. In fact I hear one starting right now.

"SPRX!!" Nova shouted, "You so cheated!!"

"I did not!!" Sprx challenged angrily, "Your just a sore loser!!"

A full blown fight as began. I could sense poor Otto backing away in fright.

Sighing, I descended from my meditation and walked over to them.

"Enough!" I commanded. They immediately quieted down. "I think you should take a break from this video game and do something constructive."

"Ok Antauri…" they answered with a sigh.

I shook my head and looked over to the tubes, for I heard the noise of someone coming down.

It was Chiro.

But he looked troubled. I could also sense that he was sad, lonely almost. His face bore the expression off tiredness and slight misery. Curious, I stepped forward.

"Good evening Chiro." I greeted as calmly as I could. I was slightly surprised when I saw him jump before looking at me with his big sapphire eyes.

"Oh, hi Antauri." His voice sounded uneasy and sleepy.

"Is everything alright?" I asked. He nodded in reply.

"Of course! Why wouldn't everything be alright?" He ended the sentence with a slight nervous chuckle. My sense were going mad, something was definitely wrong.

We stared at each other in silence until he finally broke it with a cough.

"Yeah, well…I'm going to head up to my room. For a nap…you know…yeah, see yeah Antauri." I nodded as I watched him head up his orange tube.

---

My eyes snapped open when my senses told me that someone was in the hallway.

I sensed a familiar presence behind my door. His Power Primate energy was high.

"Chiro?" I whispered curiously. When I sensed that he has passed my door and descended from my floating lotus position and quietly opened the door. He looked out just in time to see Chiro going down his tube. I followed quietly.

I was even more surprised when I saw him leave the Super Robot. Worried that he might get hurt, and followed again, this time hiding in the trees. The beautiful glow of Ranger 7 made it a little easier to follow that black haired boy. The only thing I was worried about was that my silver body might shine and the boy will find out that I'm here.

He stopped all of a sudden and looked around. I hid behind a slightly big leaf and kept as calm as I could. He began to walk again, and I continued to follow him.

Soon he came to a gate, behind the gate there were tombstones that marked the burial of someone's loved one. Why was Chiro going to a cemetery?

Chiro carefully opened the gate and walked in. I jumped from the ground and walked through the gate, making sure I wasn't seen. He stopped at two tombstones and stared sadly at them. I decided that now would be a good time to revile myself. I walked behind him.

"Chiro?" I asked. He nearly screamed and he quickly turned around in a fighting position ready for what ever was behind him. Seeing it was me, he lowered his guard and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh Antauri! You startled me." I couldn't help but let my mouth turn into a very small smile. But seeing the miserable look on his face, mine creased in concern.

"Chiro, are you alright?" He sniffed and looked down. Soon he sank to the floor, his back turned to me. I sat down next to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, with my other hand and carefully grabbed his chin and made him look at me. He stared at me sadly, a slight tear running down his face. Letting go of his chin, and lifted my finger and wiped the tear off his cheek, only to have more begin to fall. I could feel my heart begin to droop when I saw how sad he was.

"Chiro? What is wrong?" He sniffed again and pointed to the two tombstones.

"I'm sad because…when I was young, my parents died…I had to go to an orphanage where I was treated badly…" by then, I could tell that many, many, bad memories were beginning to fill the poor boys head. He lifted his knees up so that he could cry into his legs. I began to run a comforting hand through his hair until he finally calmed down.

I lifted his chin again and tried to relax him. "Chiro, you should not dwell on the past. You are here with us now. You will never have to go to that miserable orphanage again."

My words apparently calmed the boy down. He looked at me with a grateful stare. "Thanks Antauri." I smiled at him and stood up. "Now, I suggest that we head back to the Super Robot and get some sleep. We will need it."

Chiro nodded and smiled as he got up. He surprised me by grabbing my hand while we made our way to the Super Robot. I smiled slightly and squeezed it, glad that he should soon be going back to normal.


End file.
